


Book Of Love

by messandahalf



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Bottom Merlin (Merlin), First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Merlin (Merlin), Porn With Plot, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messandahalf/pseuds/messandahalf
Summary: Arthur has just lifted the ban on magic, and despite having Merlin around to answer his questions, he decides to try to do some research on his own. Books on magic are scarce in the castle, so he digs around in the library alone one night. What he ends up reading has some... interesting consequences.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 413
Collections: Merthur Fics





	Book Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t usually write sexual content, so hopefully this attempt doesn’t fall a little flat. This idea was rattling around in my head for a while, and desperately wanted to be put into words. Here you are. Enjoy??

The King had a headache brewing behind his eyes. He had been sitting in the stuffy library for what must have been a few hours already, and he was no closer to really understanding anything better than when he had started. Of course, his suffering wasn’t entirely necessary. With Merlin around, Arthur really had no reason to be in the library personally, shifting his eyes over words written in a language he couldn’t hope to understand. The warlock had, so far, been very helpful. He had willingly, and quite happily, answered any and all of Arthur’s questions as the King was working through the new laws regarding magic in his kingdom. Now, however, the King felt like it was his duty to do some work on his own.

Geoffrey had not looked too impressed to see Arthur show up so late, asking about books on magic. It didn’t matter that he was the King. Grudgingly, the older man had gotten to his feet and reluctantly pulled out the precious few books he had managed to save during the Great Purge. He had never told anyone about these books, and he wasn’t too keen on breaking that now, even with the ban on magic officially lifted. Hold habits die hard, and all that.

Arthur flips the page he had been studying, and coughs as some dust rises up off the new page. He lets his eyes roam over the page, feeling his mounting frustration grow when he, yet again, can’t understand a single word. Turning the page, the illustrations that meet his eyes catch his interest. Across the page, curling around the thick, black inked words, are swirls of silver and gold. They almost seem to pop off the page, shimmering in the low candlelight of the room. Arthur lets himself read over the words, finding that these ones almost seem easier to figure out phonetically. He casts a quick glance around the room, half paranoid that someone might be watching him. Judging him. Opening his mouth, he takes a deep breath, and slowly pronounces the weird words out loud. Nothing happens. His shoulders sag a bit, and deciding that he doesn’t possess a single ounce of magic, slams the book shut. And just in time, too.

“Arthur?” The door to the library bangs open, admitting his manservant. Arthur winces slightly as the sound reverberates through the room, and silently rejoices that Geoffrey is no longer here. The stern looks he would’ve given Merlin for his dramatic entrance could have potentially kickstarted winter early, with how frosty they would’ve been.

“Yes, Merlin?” He drawls, trying to calm the pounding of his heart. He had nearly been caught trying to perform magic. Not that it was a crime anymore, but he felt there was a difference between wanting to understand it, and trying to use it. For himself anyway. He was perfectly content leaving the wielding of magic to the man currently frowning at him in curiosity and confusion.

Merlin slowly approaches, looking for all the world like he is suspicious of his king. Arthur scoffs. “What are you doing?”

A roll of his eyes, and Arthur replies, “Will you ever learn how to be respectful to your king?” When Merlin merely settles a look on him, he huffs and says, “Nothing.” Merlin quirks an eyebrow, and Arthur glowers as he adds, “Reading.”

Merlin’s eyes flick to the large, old, dusty tome sitting closed on the table before them. “That?” He queries with a wave of his hand.

“Yes.” Arthur replies, lifting his chin slightly. Every book in this library technically belonged to the Crown, and therefore him. He did not need permission to read any of them, nor did he need to justify himself.

“Did you actually _read_ any of it?” Merlin presses, and was that a hint of fear lurking in his eyes?

Arthur rolls his eyes. “Merlin, you really are an _idiot_ , aren’t you? I’m fairly certain that the definition of reading is actually _reading_ the words on the page.”

The warlock suddenly looks flustered. He scowls as he says, “I know that, you Royal prat. What I mean is, did you try to, you know, _do_ any of them?”

The King cocks his head to the side in interest. “You mean, did I try to perform any magic?” He asks. When Merlin nods, Arthur smiles. “No, of course not. That’s why I have you.” He lies smoothly. Merlin seems to believe it, if the relieved sigh that escapes his lips is anything to go by.

“Why were you reading this anyway?” Merlin asks, stepping closer and opening the old leather cover. His eyes skim the few words inked on the page, and he seems to grow a little more worried. His eyes flick up to the King, studying him intently.

Arthur huffs out a breath. “You know that I don’t have to explain myself to you, Merlin.” He says off-handedly. “However, if you must know, I was doing research.”

A crease forms between Merlin’s brows. “Research? For what?”

Another huff of breath leaves the King’s lips. “Nothing specific. I’m merely trying to understand. I don’t want to have to bother you every time I have a question about magic. I am more than capable of finding answers on my own.”

To Arthur’s growing frustration, Merlin doesn’t looks convinced. “You were looking for answers in here?” He asks, gesturing to the, once again closed, book.

Arthur frowns. “Yes. What’s wrong with that?”

“It’s just...” Merlin trails off as he chews on his lip uncertainly for a moment. “This is a book of very particular magic. Some parts of it anyway. A particular kind of magic that, in the wrong hands, could be quite dangerous.”

Interest piqued, Arthur looks down at the book again. It had seemed innocuous enough. Granted, he couldn’t understand a single word, let alone try to figure out how to pronounce them. If this book was so dangerous, why had Geoffrey kept it? Why not let his father destroy it, along with so many others?

“You’re sure you didn’t accidentally do anything?” Merlin’s insistent voice interrupts Arthur’s pondering thoughts. The King grunts.

“If I had been performing magic in here, don’t you think you would’ve noticed?” He snaps back, pointedly _not_ thinking about the one spell he had read aloud just before Merlin had entered the room.

Merlin still doesn’t look convinced when he says, “Probably.” He glances at the book, then flits his eyes away. “Best to take this with me, then I can keep an eye on it.” He scoops the book into his arms, then settles his gaze on Arthur. “You coming? I’ve been trying to find you for the past hour. It’s late and I want to get to bed.”

Arthur feels a fissure of guilt run through his body, but quickly pushes it down. He did not usually disappear on Merlin anymore, and he most certainly did not stay out excessively late. The process for the legalization of magic had taken a lot out of him, and he had often retired to his chambers early every night. Merlin had simply grown accustomed to Arthur’s new habits, and was therefore spoiled.

“I’m the king, Merlin. You can’t tell me what to do.” He brushes his manservant off. “But I am feeling tired myself, so it looks like you’re in luck.” He eyes the book in Merlin’s arms as the man turns to lead Arthur out of the room. He thinks he sees a page, somewhere in the middle, almost glow. He quickly tells himself that it _is not_ the page he had read from, and follows the warlock out of the room. If his steps feel a little lighter than usual as he stares at Merlin’s back leading him through the stone halls, he keeps it to himself.

~~~

Morning is not usually a good time for Arthur Pendragon. He’s tired, groggy, and more often than not, cranky. This particular morning, however, he feels a smile on his face as Merlin’s voice rips him from his slumber. Sitting up, he rubs at his eyes, body feeling well rested. Seriously, he almost feels like he’s vibrating with renewed energy. He feels better than he has in weeks. Maybe even months. When he drops his hands, smile still firmly in place, Merlin is looking at his strangely. His stomach gives a little flip as he meets the man’s eyes.

“What is it, Merlin?” He asks. Even his voice sounds well rested and energetic. Merlin’s frown deepens.

“What’s wrong with you?” Merlin says instead of answering Arthur’s question. The King is taken a little aback. He glances down at his bare chest, visible now that he’s sat up and the soft blankets have pooled around his waist. He doesn’t see anything wrong. Looking up at Merlin, he cocks his head.

“Nothing is wrong with me. I’m in perfect health.” He retorts, Merlin’s obvious bad mood not dampening his good spirits. To his surprise, Merlin crosses the room in a handful of large strides and settles his hands on his bare shoulders. “Merlin, what—“

“Shush.” The man says, looking into his eyes intently. Arthur obeys, more out of surprise than anything else. In fact, he’s so stunned by Merlin’s sudden change in demeanour (he was usually the chipper one in the morning, not Arthur) that he lets Merlin peer into his eyes, and even use one hand to open his mouth to look inside.

Finally, having had enough, Arthur pulls away. His chest constricts pleasantly again as he meets Merlin’s eyes. Up close, the King can see the different swirls of blue making up the unique colour. He stares, transfixed, even as Merlin seems to be speaking to him. He doesn’t snap out of it until Merlin snaps his fingers in his face.

“What?” He asks, blinking repeatedly.

“Did you have anything to eat or drink after I left last night?” Merlin asks, voice taut like a bowstring. Arthur scrunches up his face in confusion.

“Of course not. Now what is the problem?” He demands to know.

Merlin purses his lips unhappily. “I think someone somehow managed to slip you something. I need to see Gaius.” With that, he turns on his heel and starts marching back toward the chamber doors.

Arthur splutters something unintelligible before finally getting out, “What about breakfast?”

“I’ll have someone bring it up!” Merlin calls over this shoulder as he disappears through the double doors. Arthur watches him, mouth hanging open. The doors close with finality behind his warlock, and he’s left alone. Wait... _his_ warlock? He takes a seat at his table, and stares at the closed doors, thoughts all jumbled up in his head.

~~~

An hour later, Merlin returns. The King had spent the last half an hour restlessly pacing his chambers. As promised, his breakfast had been delivered by a shy serving boy, but Arthur hadn’t touched any of it. It was almost like as soon as Merlin had left, Arthur’s desire for anything else left as well. All he wanted was Merlin back. The longer he was gone, the more anxious Arthur felt. Until all he could do was pace.

“Arthur, I need—“ Merlin starts, then stops as he finally catches sight of the fully laden breakfast tray on the table. “You haven’t eaten.” He adds obviously.

“No. I’m not hungry.” Arthur replies, stepping closer to Merlin. As their proximity increases, he feels the shiver in his bones lessen.

“You’re not hungry?” Merlin asks, incredulously. “What do you mean _‘you’re not hungry‘_? You’re always hungry in the morning.” He once again proceeds to look the King over, trying to find any obvious signs of... well, _anything_.

Arthur bats his hands away impatiently. “There’s nothing wrong with me, _Mer_ lin.”

Merlin doesn’t look convinced, but backs off anyway. A king without breakfast was not one to argue with. He approaches the table and gingerly pushes the try aside, letting the heavy book in his arms land on the freed up space with a muted bang. He settles a splayed hand over the cover, then lifts his eyes back up to meet Arthur’s. He’s almost surprised to find that the King had followed him over, and was standing close by.

“I need you to be very honest with me for a moment, Arthur.” He says earnestly. Arthur nods once. “Did you fully read anything in this book?”

Arthur’s eyes flick down to the book, and he starts to chew on his lower lip. If he admits now that, yes he did, it would prove that he had lied last night. Very unkingly of him. He opens his mouth, fully prepared to deny all knowledge of anything inside the damn book, but Merlin holds up a hand, forestalling his words.

“Please, Arthur. I need to know. Whatever it is, I can fix it. But not without knowing what it is first.” The warlock says softly.

Arthur frowns. “Nothing in that blasted book made any sense, Merlin.” He says. He once again opens his mouth to continue, but gets stopped again. This time by the book itself. It almost looks like one of the pages is glowing again, right around the place where he had read that spell aloud in the library the night before. Merlin sees Arthur’s focus shift, and glances over curiously. His eyebrows lift in surprise as, he too, sees the page glowing. Arthur gets distinctly nervous as Merlin slowly opens the book, flicking through a few pages until he gets to the one he wants. The room is suddenly bathed in a deep, golden glow. Merlin groans.

“Dammit, Arthur.” He grumbles under his breath, but Arthur hears him perfectly well.

“What?” He asks defensively. Merlin doesn’t reply right away, instead his eyes are roaming over the page. Arthur’s attention is once again pulled to the swirls of silver and gold covering the parchment. They are now most definitely actually swirling around the words, pulling him in, enticing him to get closer. He takes a subconscious step towards Merlin. Merlin jerks his head up at the movement.

“This spell,” he says, “is supposed to wake your heart up to your one true love. It takes over everything you do, until all you can think about is them.” He doesn’t look happy. Why isn’t Merlin happy about this?

Arthur cocks his head to the side. “You said you could fix it. How do you fix this?” He asks. Merlin glances uncertainly at the book.

“I’m assuming since it awakens true love, a true love’s kiss will break it.” The warlock says, but he doesn’t sound completely sure. He definitely doesn’t look or sound happy about it. Arthur jumps slightly as Merlin slams the book closed. He gathers it back into his arms, then takes a step back from the table. Something twists in Arthur’s chest as he realizes that Merlin is getting ready to leave him again.

“Where are you going now?” He asks, ears deaf to the borderline desperation lacing his tone. Merlin gives him a funny look.

“Since it’s my job to save your sorry backside, I have to go find your true love, don’t I?” He snaps. Confusion fogs Arthur’s brain. Why would Merlin need to leave for that?

Taking a step closer to the slowly retreating warlock, Arthur asks, “Can I come with you?” Every fibre of his being is screaming at him to not let himself get separated from the man before him. He feels a shock of rejection as Merlin shakes his head.

“Absolutely not. If even one of the serving staff see you like this, the entire castle will know within the hour. The last thing I need is more of a mess to clean up. Stay here. I’ll bring her to you.” Merlin replies tersely. He’s already at the door by the time Arthur’s mouth catches up with his brain.

“Her?” He asks blankly. Merlin’s gives him a funny look.

“Gwen, of course.” He says, muttering something about how Camelot has an _idiot_ for a king as he slips out of the door. Arthur watches him go, feeling increasingly despondent. It’s almost like most of the light left the room with the man, and Arthur is left in fading light and growing cold. He rubs his hands over his arms, and picks up his pacing again. All he can think about is wanting Merlin back. The thoughts spiral until he’s left with nothing but a pit in his stomach. His breakfast remains untouched.

~~~

True to his word, Merlin returns with a confused Gwen in tow. It took a little longer than he would’ve liked to find her, so he had practically dragged her towards the King’s chambers, breathlessly explaining as he went. He wasn’t entirely sure that Gwen fully understood what the issue was. As soon as they enter his chambers, however, understanding blossoms in the woman’s mind.

“Merlin!” Arthur perks up, completely ignoring Gwen at his side. Merlin groans in frustration as he turns to his friend.

“See what I’m dealing with? Please fix him.” He gestures vaguely to the King who is once again trying to get much closer than he usually would.

Gwen bites her lip to hold back a fond smile. “Are you sure it’s _me_ he wants?” She asks quietly, trying to keep Arthur from overhearing. Merlin looks adorably confused.

“Of course it is. Please, just a quick peck on the lips, and we’ll all have our annoying prat back.” He pleads. Gwen purses her lips, eyes dancing with amusement. Merlin doesn’t see how anything about this situation is funny in the slightest, but keeps his mouth shut. He holds his breath and looks away as Gwen turns to the King.

His heart stutters as he hears Arthur say, “Oh, hello, Guinevere.”

“My Lord.” Gwen replies respectfully.

“What are you do—“ The King’s words get cut off, and the sudden silence wrenches Merlin’s gut. However, he feels nothing but confusion as voices once again fill the air.

“Guinevere, what exactly was that for?” Arthur demands gently. Merlin swings his head around, eyes bulging as he sees Arthur holding Gwen back at arms length, hands firmly on her shoulders. Gwen shoots Merlin a look over her shoulder, as if to say, _‘I told you so.’_

“Nothing, my Lord. Forgive me.” She says. Arthur looks over her face before giving Merlin a shrewd look.

“Merlin?” Arthur asks, completely forgetting about the girl that he is holding away from him as the rest of the room seems to blur a bit around the edges of his vision. Merlin’s eyes are fixed on Gwen in confusion, and Arthur finds that he doesn’t like not being the centre of the man’s attention. Gwen shifts in his grip, and he reluctantly looks back at her, finding her, to his surprise, almost out of focus. Everything around him seems out of focus except for Merlin, still looking rather despairing. Why?

The two share a few words. Arthur watches with interest as Merlin’s face colours a vibrant red at whatever Guinevere says to him. He tilts his head as he studies the man’s face intently. The colour highlights his already prominent cheekbones, making him somehow look even more elfin and ethereal. Gwen squeezes Merlin’s hand, sending a wave of jealously through Arthur’s body, then turns and leaves the room. As the doors close shut behind her, Merlin meets Arthur’s eyes. Arthur stares unflinchingly back.

A second passes. Then two. Then three. Arthur holds his breath as Merlin finally sighs. His eyes flare gold, and Arthur is so enthralled with them that he barely notices the door barring itself and the windows coverings closing around them. Once their privacy has been secured, Merlin slowly approaches. Arthur’s heart seems to thud in time with each of Merlin’s unsure steps. He takes a stuttering breath as he finally comes to a stop before the King, toe to toe with the man. The rest of the room, the rest of the _world_ , seems to melt away as Arthur stares unblinkingly into his eyes.

“Forgive me, Arthur.” Merlin breathes quietly. Arthur starts to say something in reply, but doesn’t get very far. A pair of warm, slightly chapped lips are suddenly being pressed to his, and every thought he may have had previously grinds to a halt. He hears, and feels, Merlin gasp against his mouth moments before he pulls away. Wary blue eyes meet his, and he blinks.

Merlin’s mouth is moving, but Arthur can’t seem to make out a single word passing his lips. The room around him is now in laser sharp focus, but his attention is still wholly on Merlin. He blinks again, eyes lingering on the man’s lips. Slowly, he begins to make out what he’s saying.

“Arthur, you need to say it. A simple kiss wasn’t enough. This spell is more powerful than others you’ve been under. Your true love wasn’t just awoken in your heart. You have to admit it.” The man is saying. Arthur blinks again, furiously trying to get his mind to stop spinning. All he can coherently think is _Merlin, Merlin, Merlin._

Fingers snap in front of his face, pulling his focus outwards again. Merlin looks desperate now, practically on the verge of tears. He says something again, about how this wasn’t how he wanted things to go. Arthur doesn’t understand. He blinks again uncomprehendingly. Merlin groans in frustration and leans closer. Their breaths mingle between their mouths, and Merlin sways a little closer, pressing his mouth gently against Arthur’s top lip. Something zings through his chest at the light, barely there pressure. A nose runs along his cheekbone, lips settling close to his ear.

“I love you, Arthur.” Merlin breathes, so quietly that had he not been right there, the King would not have heard. But he does hear, and the words click in his mind, tugging on his chest, and ripping words from his throat.

“I love you, too, Merlin.” He murmurs. He gasps as a wave of cold crashes over his head, running down his neck and back, all the way to his toes, like cold water. At the same time, a fire ignites in his belly, roaring to life and heating him from the inside out. He staggers back a step at the conflicting sensations, nearly tripping over his chair and crashing to the floor. A warm hand around his wrist is the only thing that keeps him on his feet. Arthur looks at the hand, then follows up the arm, to the shoulder, and finally to Merlin’s face. The man looks terrified, tears shining glassy in his eyes. That simply won’t do.

A phantom feeling of lips on his has Arthur smiling. A quick tug of his arm is all that’s needed to pull Merlin closer. Arthur settles his free arm around Merlin’s waist, bringing his face closer to the warlock’s, hovering his lips over the man’s lower jaw. He breathes his name reverently, and feels Merlin shiver in his hold. A small turn of his head is enough to bring their lips together again.

Merlin moans at the contact, pressing closer to the King’s chest greedily. Arthur readily accepts him, pulling his arm free from Merlin’s grasp, and tangling his fingers in the warlock’s black locks. Merlin shudders against him again as Arthur tugs gently, pulling his head around to find a better angle to slip his tongue past his inviting lips. Merlin seems to melt as he opens up for his King. Calm envelopes the pair as they entangle themselves in the middle of the room.

“Merlin.” Arthur breathes, clearheaded for the first time since he woke up. His senses are once again filled to the brim with nothing but Merlin, but it feels different. It feels less all consuming, and more worshipping.

“Arthur.” Merlin replies, seemingly answering the King’s unspoken question. He hadn’t even been aware that he had been asking his warlock something, but the sense of relief that blooms in his heart nearly brings him to his knees. Merlin presses light kisses along his jaw and he walks them backwards to the King’s plush bed. He misjudges how close he is, and tumbles backwards as the backs of his knees hit the edge, his grip on Arthur’s shoulders pulling him down on top of him. They land in a heap, but quickly reorient themselves, Arthur straddling Merlin’s thighs with a grin pulling his lips back. Merlin stares back with soft eyes.

Leaning down, Arthur presses a gentle, shy kiss to his lips, letting his mouth move past the enticing lips to run along his lower jaw, stopping just below his ear. His tongue flicks out, tasting the soft skin, and Merlin jolts below him. Taking his earlobe in his teeth and giving it a gentle tug, Arthur grins.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you, Merlin.” He admits breathily as he lets go. Merlin inhales sharply, hands clenching around his hips, fingers digging almost painfully into his skin. Arthur relishes in the feeling of it all.

“Arthur.” Merlin says again, the word tumbling past his kissed-red lips like a prayer. It sends a shiver running down Arthur’s spine. The King pulls back, poised to capture the warlock’s lips again, when Merlin turns his head to the side. Confused, Arthur sits up.

“Do... do you not want this?” He asks uncertainly. He had assumed that, given Merlin’s reciprocation so far, that he was agreeable to Arthur’s advances. That they were welcomed.

Soft fingertips grace his cheek. “Yes. With all my heart yes. But...” Merlin breaks eye contact for a moment, glancing away to the side before forcing his gaze back. “But I need to know that this isn’t just the enchantment. I won’t take advantage of you.”

Arthur bites back a wicked grin. He leans down, close enough that their lips gently brush together as he replies, “This is me, Merlin. The only enchantment I am under is you.”

Merlin exhales a shaky breath, taking in Arthur’s words, processing them, looking for any hint of a lie. Finding nothing, he presses that small bit closer and kisses the King properly again. Arthur melts into him, feeling his whole body relax for the first time in weeks. Why hadn’t they done this sooner?

Insistent hands wandering down the plains of his bare back, settling on the waist of his trousers, makes him pull back. Merlin’s cheeks are flushed, and his eyes questioning. Arthur sits back, grabbing Merlin’s tunic and hauling up him so he’s sitting with Arthur straddling his lap. The man blinks at him, and Arthur grins as his fingers trace down his chest and stomach, to grip the hem of his tunic and slowly lift it up. Merlin lifts his arms, allowing the King to pull the garment off, fingers going behind his neck to undo the knot of his neckerchief. Arthur stills his movements by grabbing his wrists. Merlin casts him a curious look.

“Let me.” Arthur says lowly, already moving Merlin’s hands out of the way and reaching for the knot himself. He crowds closer than necessary, pretending to struggle so he has an excuse to lean his head closer to Merlin’s. He hears the man’s ragged intake of breath and smiles wickedly to himself. As the knot comes free, he sits back to smile triumphantly at the other man. He only gets a moment before Merlin curls his fingers in Arthur’s golden hair and surges forward for another kiss. Arthur groans involuntarily, hands now roaming freely over the expense of bare skin suddenly at his disposal. Merlin shivers as his fingers brush over his nipples. He settles his hands on the man’s shoulders and pushes gently, guiding Merlin back onto the mattress.

Pleasure and intense anticipation nearly overwhelm him as he follows Merlin down, letting their bare chests press together. Merlin’s restless hands once again settle on his hips, toying with the waistband of his trousers. As his fingers slip underneath for a moment, brushing the skin teasingly, Arthur bucks his hips forward. They both groan at the movement, and quickly copy the motion again. Arthur pulls back, panting heavily against Merlin lips, his entire body taut like a bowstring, ready to snap. Merlin’s eyes look heavy with lust as he looks back, the blue nearly swallowed entirely by his dilated pupils. Arthur has to assume that he looks no better. When Merlin tugs on his waistband again, Arthur gets the hint.

Sitting back up on his knees, he stares down at Merlin intently. Merlin stares back, chest flushed and heaving. Without breaking eye contact, Arthur’s fingers fall to the laces, keeping his trousers closed and firmly above his hips. He slowly pulls the strings, watching as Merlin’s eyes wander down his bare chest, settling on his slowly opening trousers instead. He shimmies his hips, allowing them to slip down his thighs. Merlin gulps, his fingers twitching at his sides, like he wants to reach out and touch, but isn’t letting himself. Placing a hand on the bed beside Merlin’s head, Arthur shifts his weight so he can pull the fabric from his legs entirely. He says a silent prayer when they don’t tangle around his legs. Now only in his smallclothes, he leans down to press a lingering kiss to Merlin’s slightly parted lips.

Merlin shifts beneath him, and he pulls back just in time to see his eyes glow gold again. Curiously, he glances down to see what magic Merlin could’ve performed in this situation. The sight he sees makes him groan appreciably. The rest of their clothes have vanished. Where to, Arthur does not care. His eyes flick back to Merlin, finding the warlock grinning at him, a glint in his eyes. Arthur matches his expression, slowly lowering his body, inch by inch, until he’s fully covering him. Their lips are the last to connect heatedly, and Merlin kisses him to within an hair’s breadth of his life. He only reluctantly pulls away when he feels Merlin’s hands on his shoulders, pushing.

“Arthur, I want—“ Merlin says, trailing off in a groan as Arthur rolls his hips. Opening his eyes again, he says, “I want you to take me.”

Arthur drops his head to Merlin’s shoulders and he exhales heavily. His mind is spinning with the prospect of having Merlin. He had only _dreamt_ about this occurrence, never entertaining the thoughts in the light of day. They had always seemed too absurd and out of reach. Now, here he was, his true love begging him for it. He nods against Merlin’s shoulder.

“Do you have what we need?” He asks, voice muffled as he starts pressing kisses to any slip of skin within his reach. He feels Merlin vibrate with energy, then nod.

“I do now.” Merlin says in reply, voice low and husky. Rough and powerful. It sends another shiver down Arthur’s spine.

“Do you want me to prep you?” He asks, vaguely aware of how this all works. Growing up, he had never had much opportunity to explore his more carnal natures, his father constantly reminding him about the absolute necessity of keeping the bloodline pure. He was one to lecture, given that Morgana was his own, the result of a deviance from his mother. Still, he had taken his father’s words to heart. He had shared kisses with both men and women, always in secret, explored bodies in ways that would make his younger self blush. But he had never done _this_. Had never wanted to. And, oh, how he wanted to now.

Merlin nods, reaching out a hand to press a small vial into one of Arthur’s hands. Arthur’s fingers close around it, retracting it from Merlin’s own fingers. Pulling back a bit more, he inspects what he’s been given. A seemingly innocent vial of unknown oil. He meets Merlin’s eyes as he lifts the vial to his lips, using his teeth to pull the small stopper out. Merlin’s lips part in an exhale as Arthur spits the stopper out and lifts a hand to drizzle oil over his fingers. As Arthur shifts his weight back, sliding down Merlin’s body to better reach between his legs, Merlin cants his hips, spreading his knees invitingly.

Arthur settles between Merlin’s open legs, leaning over to press a soft kiss to the inside of Merlin’s left knee. Merlin closes his eyes, humming slightly. Taking that as a sign to continue, Arthur reaches out, hand slightly shaky as he runs his oil slick fingers over Merlin’s round arse. Merlin shifts his hips again, tilting his pelvis forward, urging Arthur to just _get on with it_. Biting his lip in concentration, Arthur pushes a finger past Merlin’s cheeks and seeks out his entrance. He teasingly circles a finger around the fluttering pucker before Merlin grunts in frustration and pushes down. Arthur nearly chokes as his finger is suddenly enveloped in tight heat.

At Merlin’s breathy gasp, Arthur wiggles the finger deeper, groaning as Merlin pushes back. After a moment, he whines softly, begging for more. Arthur obliges, pushing another finger in to join the first. The sound that escapes Merlin’s mouth makes Arthur flush, heat pooling in his groin. He pushes the digits in further, pulling back slowly and scissoring them apart. Merlin’s stomach muscles quiver as he breathes heavily. Arthur leans over and presses a kiss there, letting his wet lips linger for a moment. At Merlin’s urging, another finger joins the others, pumping slowly, opening him up fully for his King.

A disgruntled sound leaves Arthur’s lips as Merlin shifts upwards, making his fingers slip out from their confines in his body. A hand reaches out to caress his cheek, lips landing almost chastely on his. As Merlin pulls back, he whispers, “I’m ready, Arthur. I’m ready. Take me.”

The King doesn’t need to be told twice. He pushes forward, sealing their lips together again passionately, the movement enough to make Merlin fall back against the mattress, hands clutching to Arthur’s shoulders. With one hand supporting his weight, Arthur uses the other to find the vial of oil, which he had discarded after coating his fingers. He makes a grunt of triumph against Merlin’s lips when his fingers brush over the cool glass sides.

Pulling back, he meets Merlin’s eyes. When Merlin nods, he once again sits back on his knees, Merlin’s legs hooked around his hips. Somehow, most likely due to magic, none of the oil has escaped the vial, despite missing the small stopper. Now, however, it pools into Arthur’s palm, the cool temperature contrasting his overheated skin. He once again tosses it aside, no longer caring if it spills, and coats his own cock, throbbing with need. Merlin sinks back, letting his head tilt back into the pillows to expose his neck. Arthur takes advantage of that, one hand on Merlin’s hip to steady him, one hand on himself to help guide him in, and teeth attaching to Merlin’s neck, sucking a bruise into the pearly skin as he pushes forward. There’s a bit of resistance, and then he’s being surrounded by Merlin‘a tight heat, and his head reels.

Merlin is panting heavily in his ear as he pushes forward more, only stopping once he’s buried to the hilt. He feels legs wrap around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer. His stomach is shaking with the effort of holding himself up, so he shifts his arms back to either side of Merlin’s head, resting on his elbows as his fingers card through black hair. Merlin meets his heated gaze with one of his own, and nods. Arthur nods back, leaning in for a filthy kiss as he pulls out halfway, and snaps his hips back in. The movement rips a moan from Merlin’s mouth that Arthur swallows greedily. His next thrust in, Merlin meets halfway, making Arthur moan into Merlin’s own greedy mouth.

They soon find a rhythm, an equal push and pull, give and take. They fall into it easily, adjusting it seamlessly when their imminent release gets too close. Both men want to drag this out as long as possible. Both knowing that they can only prolong the experience, the pleasure, for so long. Arthur realizes first that he won’t last much longer.

Trailing kisses across Merlin’s jaw, he settles below his ear and says, “I won’t last much longer, Merlin.” He receives a groan in reply and knows that his partner is teetering on the edge just as much as he is. Reaching between, he wraps his fingers around Merlin’s straining cock and gives it a smooth pull. Merlin’s head falls back, a desperate groan tumbling past his swollen lips.

“Yes, Arthur.” He breathes, fingers digging into Arthur’s back. Merlin’s nails drag down his skin as he pumps his hand in time with his thrusts, steadily growing uneven. Heat is pooling stronger in his gut, but he holds off a long as he can. When he feels Merlin give a whole body shudder, he pulls back, eyes seeking his face, wanting to watch him succumb to his pleasure. He’s rewarded quickly, Merlin’s mouth dropping open in a sinful moan as he falls apart. His release paints his chest and Arthur’s hand white, and seems to last an eternity. As he convulses and contracts around Arthur, he feels his own mounting pleasure burst, and his hips stutter as he releases his seed deep inside his lover.

His vision almost whites out, and when he blinks back to normal, he’s laying over Merlin’s shivering body, every muscle in his body quivering. Idle hands are gliding up and down his sweaty back, soothing the red lines cross-crossing his skin. Shaky arms lift his body up, and Merlin grimaces as he pulls out, his body now clenching around nothing. Arthur tumbles to the mattress beside him, breathing heavily. His arms reach out on their own, curling around Merlin and tugging him into his chest.

“That was...” He trails off, unsure how to even begin to describe the experience they just shared.

“Yeah.” Merlin murmurs, contented and pliant beside him. His idle fingers are now drawing shapeless patterns across Arthur’s chest. He stills them by taking the hand in his, curling their fingers together and resting their entwined hands on his rising and falling chest. Merlin settles a kiss to his bare shoulder, letting his mouth linger on his skin. From there, he can feel Merlin smile bashfully.

“So, you love me, huh? How long as that been a thing?” Arthur asks, a teasing lilt to the question.

Merlin snorts. “It would seem you share the sentiment, you entitled prat.” He replies without heat. In fact, his voice sounds fond, laced with unspoken love. Arthur smiles up at the canopy of his bed.

“Yes.” He hums. “So it would seem.” He tightens his arm around Merlin’s shoulders. A hint of nervousness fills his chest. “I would very much like to keep this, if you are willing.”

Merlin shifts up onto an elbow, pulling his hand free from Arthur’s. Using gentle fingers, he brushes the King’s tousled and sweaty hair off his forehead. He smiles down at him, eyes swimming with affection and devotion.

“I’m not going anywhere, Arthur. I told you I loved you, and I meant it. You can have me in any way you wish.” He says sincerely. Arthur grips Merlin’s wrist, bringing his hand closer to his mouth so he can settle a kiss in the centre of his palm.

With surprising vulnerability, he quietly replies, “Then I wish to have you by my side for the rest of our natural lives, and beyond.”

Merlin smiles back, eyes brimming with unshed, but decidedly happy tears. Leaning down, he gently kisses Arthur’s lips, breathing new life into him. Arthur’s nerves settle, his heart warming as he finally realizes that he has that which he has always longed for. Merlin at his side, in the role he was always destined to have. His to have, and to hold, forever.

“Your wish is my command, Sire.” Merlin murmurs against his lips, making something bloom in his chest. He had no doubts about the berating he would get from Merlin later about his nosing around in things he didn’t understand. Yes, he may have accidentally cast a spell upon himself in the library last night, but in this very moment, he fails greatly to see what exactly the downside is of the whole episode.


End file.
